


Respect

by SadieandJack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Grissom does not respect Sara. He leaves her and she has to make a new life without him. Will be come back? Will she accept him back?
Relationships: Gil Grissom/Sara Sidle





	Respect

Grissom leaned over me on the ground as I laid still. Police lights flashed everywhere and Brass stood beside Grissom looking down concerned.

My scene was like any other except this time a person attacked me leaving me in the driveway as he drove off in the Tahoe.

Grissom touched my cheek calling my name calmly as he fought hard not to panic. Blood oozed out of the cut on my head. Brass looked over hearing a siren from the ambulance coming to a stop.

"I'll get them!" He said, running off.

Grissom watched him go then he looked down at me.

"Sara, wake up."

I moved my head trying to lift my hand to my head only to have him pull it back. I moaned in pain slowly opening my eyes seeing him.

"Sara, can you hear me?" He asked

"Sir, please move." The male paramedic ordered.

Grissom moved seeing two men with a stretcher moving in to help. Brass watched his friend stand back looking at me with deep concern. He always suspected something was going on between us and now he was sure.

I was taken to the ambulance and Grissom followed stopping at the doors looking in at me. Brass walked over touching his arm.

"Give me your keys and go with her." He said

Grissom looked at him a moment before giving him the keys then he rushed inside the vehicle. Brass watched the doors close and then he walked away.

As the man worked on me, Grissom watched me taking my limp hand praying that I was all right. He faintly heard the man saying my name over and over. On the fifth time I moved opening my eyes focusing on Grissom. He looked relieved to see me looking at him.

Sometime later I woke again seeing I was in a hospital room and my head felt like it was warped in a cotton ball. Grissom appeared from out of no where leaning over me touching my cheek.

"Sara, you're going to be all right. You just have a concussion." He said, gently.

I nodded even though I didn't understand him. He put his cheek against mine sighing. I closed my eyes as he moved pressing his lips onto my skin. I drifted as he continued to touch me. He moved back a moment later seeing I was asleep.

Standing back, he looked over seeing Catherine standing at the door. She slowly walked over looking at me then at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, gently.

Grissom moved away from my bed walking over to the corner of the room as Catherine followed.

"I don't think it's anyone's business." He said, in a quiet voice.

"You know how risky this is? Grissom, people lose their jobs over this!" She said

He looked at me as she sighed.

"I have loved her along time. I can't end it now."

She touched his arm.

"Gil, I won't say anything, but if Ecklie asks me…."

"I know," He said "when she is stronger I will bring up day shift again."

Grissom brought me home a few days later. I rolled over in bed seeing him sitting on the other side smiling faintly at me in his work clothes.

"What time is it?" I asked, sitting up.

"About three. I have to go in for a meeting, but I wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay." I said

He looked down taking my hand before looking at me.

"Sara, I know we talked about this, but I think we need to discuss it again."

"Day shift?" I said

"Yes, I think it would be a good idea for one of us to go."

"Meaning me?" I asked

"Honey, I meant one of us. You know the day shift supervisor position is open. I could move so that you could stay."

"You love night shift."

"I do, but I love you and I don't want to destroy our careers."

"Why can't we continue what we are doing now?"

"Catherine knows and I know it's only a matter of time."

I sighed looking down.

"We need to decide now." He said

"This is so stupid!" I said, holding my head with my hands.

He waited silently as I thought about it.

"I'll go." I said, lifting my head looking into his eyes.

"You don't have to."

"I want to." I said

He nodded watching me lay back against the head board looking sad and pale. He got up leaving the room. I looked down at my hands as the front door closed.

He came back late smelling food. I came out of the kitchen wearing pajamas watching him walk over kissing me. He held me in place then moved back.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better." I said

He nodded letting me go to walk into the living room. I followed slowly as he went to his desk then went to the couch sitting down rubbing his head. He opened his eyes looking at me standing in front of him.

"Busy shift?"

"Greg contaminated evidence and Nick had a fight with Hodges."

"Headache?" I asked, sitting beside him.

"The start of one." He said, closing his eyes laying his head back against the couch cushion.

I watched him before reaching over taking his hand in mine going over each one with my finger. He didn't open his eyes as I lifted it up kissing the skin of his hand in places.

"What is really bothering you?" I asked

He opened his eyes searching mine.

"It's not just what happened on shift."

"No, it isn't." He said "Sara, I talked to Ecklie about going on a year long hiatus."

"What?"

"I want to do some lecturing."

"Your leaving and you didn't tell me until now?!" I said, standing.

"I am telling you now." He said

"Wow, so you are going? Great! I'll just stay here while you go and lecture!" I said, before walking to the bedroom slamming the door. I went to the bathroom shutting and locking the door. Putting my head in my hands I felt angry tears starting to come out.

He never knocked on the door as I sat there for an hour thinking about this new situation. When I came out he was sitting on the bed looking over at me. I walked past him to the living room hearing him walking behind me.

Going to the kitchen I got some water not facing him as I stood at the counter. He waited as I swallowed before speaking to me.

"What can I do?" He asked

I set the glass down staring at it.

"Nothing."

"Sara, I did mean to tell you….I just didn't know how to bring it up."

I nodded turning around looking at him.

"I feel like we are right back to that hamburger."

He looked at me confused.

"What hamburger?"

"You didn't respect me then and you don't now."

"Sara, I do respect you."

"No you don't. Otherwise you would have told me sooner."

He looked at my red eyes then down.

"We are back there again and I think you need to think about our relationship, because it's important to me."

He just stared at me then he watched me walk past to bedroom. I came out with a bag and he watched me go to the front door.

"Sara, don't leave."

I looked at him with tears going down my cheeks.

"We can talk when you come back."

With that, I walked out leaving him alone.

He left a week later and I had never felt so alone. The sadness I felt inside was almost to much to handle until Nick took me out for drinks. He drove me back to the apartment I was renting. He turned off the engine looking over at me sleeping against the passenger side window. He reached over touching my arm watching me move then still. He got out coming to my side opening the door catching me as I fell out. I woke feeling him standing me up leaning against the car.

"You okay?" He asked

"I…may throw up." I said

"Well hold on till we get you inside." He said, putting my arm over his shoulder.

I put my hand over my mouth as he walked us up the stairs to my place. Turning the light on, he led me to the bedroom laying me down. I rolled over lying still.

"Hey, are you going to be okay?" He asked, shaking my arm.

I didn't even move as he shook me again. He sighed looking at me trying to decide what to do.

Waking up the hours later was tough. I sat up with a severe headache. I slowly got up clutching the walls as I went to the living room. Smelling coffee, I went to the kitchen seeing Nick making breakfast as he whistled. He turned seeing me.

"Hey, sleepyhead."

"Not so loud!" I said, clutching my head.

"Glad to see you're awake." He said, quieter.

He poured me some coffee handing it to me. I drank it winching at the taste.

"You really put it away." He said

I walked out sitting into the living room. He followed seeing that my answering machine was blinking.

"You have messages." He said

"I know." I said

I looked down as he looked at me knowing it was something I didn't want to face. He watched me get up and go to the bedroom shutting the door. Nick looked at the door then he looked at the machine. I called off work still feeling sick.

The next day I got up and began to work. We had a case that meant nonstop work and no sleep. Since it was a priority, we worked very hard. I saw people around me start to crumble, but I pressed on not caring what would happen. Catherine walked over as I leaned against a guard rail looking at the devastation around me.

"You okay?" She asked, touching my shoulder.

"Yeah, I just wanted to rest a minute." I said, sighing.

She took note at how tired I looked.

"Maybe you should rest."

I looked at her shaking my head.

"Sara."

"I'm okay."

I walked away knowing she was watching me. Her phone went off and she put it to her ear without looking to see who it was.

"You said you would call an hour ago." She said, looking around.

"Sorry, I got held up. How is everything?" Grissom asked, on the other end.

"Great. Everyone is exhausted and miserable. Oh, and it has started to rain."

He chuckled into the phone as he sat on the bed in his hotel room looking over notes.

"Sounds like fun."

"Gil, for you it is fun."

He chuckled again before sighing.

"How is Sara?"

"Sara is Sara."

"That bad?"

"I don't know how she is. She hasn't slept or eaten for days. It's like she's giving up."

"You are going to have to make her." He said

"She won't listen to you. How am I going to make her listen to me?!"

"Catherine, I can't be there. You are there!"

She sighed looking over seeing me going back to work.

"Take care of her." He said

"I'll try."

She hung up looking at me.

The scene was cleaned of evidence after a few more hours. Everyone packed up and left. Catherine offered the drive me home, but I went with Greg. When I opened my door I started to cry. Wiping my eyes, I went to the couch falling onto it.

Later I moved when my cell phone went off. Moving, I grabbed it from my jeans putting it to my ear.

"Sidle." I said, muffled.

"Hello."

I sat up looking around in stunned silence.

"Sara?" Grissom said

"What do you want?" I asked

"I wanted to call and see how you are."

I put my hand in my hair.

"I…I'm fine." I said, feeling my body shake.

"Good." He said, sounding unsure.

I stood walking into the bedroom.

"Grissom…I have to go to work."

"Okay, I just wanted to check up on you."

"Bye." I said, before hanging up. He said goodbye, but I hung up holding the phone in my hands.

I went to work later feeling low and heavy. I talked to no one and once went into the bathroom to cry. After work everyone went to a diner down the street, but I went to a bar. As I sat on a stool Catherine came in sitting beside me. She looked at me as I looked at the bottle on the counter in front of me.

"I knew you were here." She said

"So why did you come?"

"Because I care and because I don't want to see you start this again."

I nodded taking a drink from my bottle.

"Sara, I understand you are having a difficult time right now."

I looked at her.

"What, you are a counselor now?"

"I am your friend."

I made a sound looking ahead. She sighed looking down.

"Look, you are a great CSI. Don't let pain control your life."

I looked at her then I looked down. I came home tired and a little drunk. I laid in bed thinking about what Catherine said knowing she was right.

The next week I straightened up and went on cases. Grissom was in my past and I made myself stop thinking about him.

Greg breezed into the breakroom one day smiling with excitement. I stared at him as he got some coffee then he faced me.

"You got to be excited right?" He asked, blowing on the coffee in his cup.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused.

"Grissom….he's coming back!"

I looked at him shock. His smiled vanished as he looked at me.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I did not know!" I said, throwing my cup in the trash before walking out. I went into the locker room unable to stop the pounding in my chest. I sat down on a bench touching my chest closing my eyes.

The next week I came to work looking over seeing his office door opened. Slowly, I walked over peeking inside seeing him talking to Catherine sitting behind his desk. He glanced over as I moved against the wall trying to breathe.

Warrick and I were working in the garage on a bus. Grissom walked in seeing Warrick who walked over smiling shaking his hand.

"It's good to see you." Warrick said

"Thanks, you to." Grissom said, looking around the room. "Have you seen, Sara?"

"I think she is still in the bus."

I froze knowing he was going to find me. Quickly, I hid behind the last seat holding my breath hearing him climb up walking down the aisle slowly.

"Sara?" He called

I closed my eyes trying to be calm. He stopped looking around then walked back. I heard him step down the stairs. Waiting a minute, I slowly moved peeking out in the aisle. I stood up slowly walking to the front when I froze. There standing on the last step was Grissom's giving me a curious look.

"Hiding?" He asked

"No." I said

He nodded looking me up and down. I avoided his stare climbing down trying to get past him. He would not move.

"Can I get by?"

"In a minute." He said

I sighed taking my gloves off then I leaned to the side.

"Sara, I wanted to ask you if we could go somewhere and talk."

"No."

"Why not?" He asked, searching my eyes.

"Because I am over you."

"I don't think you are. I know I am not over you."

"Stop it!" I said

"What?"

"You're trying to find something that isn't there." I said, pushing past him. I walked past Warrick leaving the room.

Grissom walked over stopping watching me walk away. Warrick watched him sigh then walk out the same direction. I came back a few minutes later in silence. Warrick walked over to where I stood looking down as I put on my gloves.

"You okay?" He asked, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I nodded not looking at him. He rubbed my arm then walked away. Grissom came out of his office locking his door when he noticed me looking at him standing alone in the hallway. He turned facing me. We never moved as he and I looked at each other.

I blinked putting my hands in my pants pockets turning to go to the front door. Grissom slowly followed watching me walk to my car.

"Sara?" He called

I stopped turning to look at him.

"You okay?" He asked

I nodded. He walked over looking at me in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I said, shaking my head looking up at the stars. "Something is wrong."

"Want to talk about it?"

"I can't." I said "Not with you."

He stepped closer searching my red eyes. I swiped a tear from my face looking down.

"Sara, I want to help you."

I sniffed looking at him. His eyes were so blue and I fell in love all over again.

"Will…you take me somewhere?"

"Yes, if you want."

I nodded letting his hand touch my lower back leading me to his car. He took me back to what was our home. I went inside looking around the neat house missing it. He led me into the living room guiding me to the couch. I sat down resting against it as he sat beside me.

"Why don't you start?" He asked

I closed my eyes laying my head back.

"I'm really tired, can we talk later?"

He nodded looking at me. I closed my eyes again sighing. I felt him move then his arm pulling me towards him. Opening my eyes, I could hear his heart beat in chest. He smoothed my hair back with his fingers. I shuddered realizing I missed his touch.

Closing my eyes, I let his touch and his heart beat soothe me to sleep.

"We can figure that out later." Grissom said, as he walked into the living room holding his cell phone to his ear.

He looked over at me still sleeping stretched out on the couch.

"I'll be there in an hour and a half." He said, looking at his wrist watch.

He put his phone away looking at me, then he walked over sitting down touching my head with the back of his hand. I jumped moving looking around then at him.

"What time is it?" I asked, half asleep.

"About two." He said

I sat up touching my hair noticing his small smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, you just look beautiful." He said

I shook my head moving my legs to stand.

"Do you want to talk now?"

"No, can you take me home?" I asked, walking to the bathroom in the hallway.

"Yes." He said, standing.

I flushed the toilet washing my hands. Grissom waited outside. I came out looking at him in his work clothes.

"I can make you something to eat."

"I have food at home."

"Sara, your raising you defenses and you don't have to do that."

I sighed looking at him.

"Look, while you were gone I learned to live again without you." I said "I just don't think we can go back."

"Okay, I understand, but that does not mean that we can't be friends."

"Friendship leads to being more than friends, Grissom."

"Sara…I."

"Just…take me home." I said, walking past him to the front door.

The ride home was in awkward silence. He waited as I went to my place getting ready for work. I came back and we went to the lab.

As shift went on and on I had forgotten to eat. My stomach started to hurt so I took a pill and continued to work again. I knew if I got some food it would not appeal to me since I was thinking about Grissom.

I walked over to see Catherine as she stood in the hallway talking to Hodges. When he left she turned looking at me.

"I have the results." I said, handing her the paper as I held my stomach with my other hand.

She looked over the paper carefully. She handed it back to me noticing my hand.

"Stomach bothering you?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you take a break and eat?"

"It will pass soon." I said

"Good job with the print."

"Thanks." I said, turning to see Grissom walking over with a lab worker. I froze as he didn't look over still talking to the man.

It was then that I felt vile rising from my throat. Catherine jumped back as I threw up on the floor. Grissom and the lab worker stood staring in surprise. I felt terrible and embarrassed. The vile came back and I threw up again. The brown liquid landed all over the floor and wall.

I stood up covering my mouth looking at everyone. Quickly, I ran down the hall to the locker room. Grissom ran after me finding me hunched over a sink in a corner throwing up again. I spit into the sink before turning on the water cupping my hand to drink some. I turned it off leaning on it for support then I stood looking at my pale complexion in the mirror.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked, walking over.

I looked over at him letting go of the sink.

"I'm fine." I said, touching my stomach again.

He walked over touching my head and cheeks.

"You're clammy."

"Don't…" I said, swatting his hand.

"Why don't you sit down?" He asked, touching my arm.

I swatted him again stepping slowly past him. I sat down slowly hunched over. Grissom knelt down in front of me touching my cold hands.

"Honey, your hands are shaking."

As he said this I let out a loud sob feeling my whole body shake. I felt him pull me against him.

"You are a mess." He said

I nodded against his shoulder crying.

He moved back touching my cheeks looking at me.

"Do you feel well enough to go to my office?"

I wiped my eyes.

"I…..have…to…work."

"No, not now. You need to relax." He said, standing pulling me up.

People watched Grissom and I walk down the hallway slowly to his office. He opened the door allowing me inside. I sat on his couch as he turned off some of the lights then he pulled me to lie down lifting my legs. I watched him with heavy eyes as he moved the pillow under my head laying a blanket over me.

He watched me lay still breathing slowly with concern. As shift ended he did some paperwork allowing me to sleep. As he signed his name to a paper I moved causing him to look over. Moving my head to the side I stilled again. Grissom put his paper back on his finished pile then he stood stretching looking at his watch.

He walked over to the couch turning on the lamp beside it. I winched moving my head as he touched my cheek. I opened my eyes slowly then I closed them again.

"You've been asleep a while." He said, gently.

Opening my eyes I looked at him.

"How do you feel?"

"Tired."

"Hungry?"

"No."

I stretched closing my eyes again. Grissom let his hand go down my cheek. He leaned over looking at my lips then he kissed me. It was a gentle kiss. He moved back as I opened my eyes looking at him.

"Sara, I am sorry for what I did. I hurt you and I should have treated you better."

"Are you really sorry?"

"Yes, I am."

"Okay." I said

He smiled faintly.

"I would love for you to come back home."

I moved my head looking up at the ceiling.

"No, things have changed. I'll be your friend, but that's all." I said, looking at him.

"I love you." He said

"Someday, I might say that again, but right now I can only be your friend."

He looked down then he sighed nodding.

A week later Grissom walked down the hallway seeing Nick and I coming down the hallway caked in a black substance from head to toe. He sniffed the air as we passed.

"You guys smell like sewage." He said

"I'm going to go shower." I said, not waiting on Nick to respond.

Grissom watched me go before looking at Nick.

"That's where we were. A body was found by some workers in a sewage pipe." He said

Grissom nodded as Nick looked down at himself then he waved at Grissom walking away. Grissom shook his head walking on.

After a shower with soap and some lemon I felt like myself again. I walked over to Grissom's office knocking. He looked up from the book he was reading.

"You showered." He said

"Yeah." I said

"Going home?" He asked, as he stood.

"In a minute. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." He said, coming closer.

"Do I still smell?"

He smiled a little coming closer breathing in.

"I smell soap, lemon, and a faint trace of sewage."

I sighed miserable.

"It will wear off….eventually."

"Great, you're a big help." I said

He chuckled watching me walk to the door.

"Sara."

I turned looking at him.

"You smell wonderful."

I stared at him longer than I should have.

"I'll see you next shift."

He nodded watching me leave.

Driving home, I kept thinking about the way he looked at me in his office. I was dying to have his arms around me again, but I promised myself I would not surrender.

Later I sat up in bed drenched in sweat shaking from the terrible nightmare I had. It was raining outside. I looked over at the empty space next to me wishing Grissom was there. Getting up, I dressed and grabbed my keys.

Grissom rolled over in his bed sleeping. His doorbell went off causing him to sit up looking around dazed. The doorbell went off again and he got up yawning making his way to the door. He opened it seeing me drenched in water shaking.

"Sara?" He said, taking in my state.

"Can…I come in?"

With a concerned look on his face, he moved letting me in. I looked around as I walked in hearing the front door close. He didn't speak as he went past me getting a large towel from the hallway bathroom. I closed my eyes as he wrapped it around me pulling me to the bathroom.

"You better get those clothes off and I'll get you something to wear." He said, before leaving.

I watched the door clothes then I started to undress. When I came out of the shower I saw he had laid some of his pajama pants and a black tee shirt on the toilet. I came out looking at the loose clothes I had on. Grissom walked into the living room holding two steaming cups of tea.

"I'm sorry I woke you." I said

"That's okay, come have a seat." He said, walking to the couch sitting down putting the cups on the coffee table. I sat down putting my feet under me taking the cup he offered. I took a sip tasting honey.

"This is good." I said, drinking some more.

He nodded drinking some. I put my cup back on the table sitting back as he held his looking at me.

"You don't believe in decorating, do you?" I asked

"Well, I think less is better."

I looked down at my shaking hands. Grissom looked at them then he looked at me.

"I had a nightmare." I said

"What was it about?"

"I was….with you and….then some man came. He stabbed you." I said, looking at him.

"Then what?" He asked

"You died."

He nodded looking down.

"How long have you been having bad nights?"

"Since you left." I said "It just seems when you are not around I have them."

He sipped his tea.

"What does that say about me?"

"Sara, it doesn't say anything."

"It says something! It says that I am unstable and dependent on you!"

"You need to calm down." He said, grabbing my shaking hand. "I have told you before to go talk to someone about this."

I looked at his hand over mine then I stood up backing away from the couch.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"This was a mistake. I should not have come here."

He stood walking over to me grabbing my arm.

"Sara, I am glad you came."

I slowly shook my head feeling him pull me against him rubbing my back. I gasped feeling his warmth. Closing my eyes I smoothed my cheek against his shoulder.

"Honey, I want to take care of you."

I allowed him to lead me into the dark bedroom then put me into the bed. He slid in beside me spooning his body against mine. I went to sleep within seconds. Grissom was beside me when I woke up. I stretched looking over at his sleeping body. He laid on his back with his hand resting on his stomach.

My heart was thumping in my chest as I looked him over. I missed him so much. Slowly I reached over touching his arm feeling the smooth skin. He never moved allowing me to go further. With my finger I went up his arm to his hand. It was then he moved his head to the side. I closed my eyes pulling my hand back as he moved. He gently cleared his throat stilling. I opened my eyes again seeing he still was asleep. Moving over, I looked at his face.

"You're awake?" He asked, not opening his eyes.

"I thought you were asleep!" I said, sitting up.

"I was an hour ago." He said, opening his eyes looking at me.

I smiled as he smiled a little.

"So, how do you feel now?"

"Better." I said

"Do you want breakfast?"

"I better go home." I said, looking over at his clock on the nightstand beside him.

He moved putting his hand underneath his head.

"I make a mean cheese omelet."

I smiled shaking my head.

"That's okay."

His other hand touched my arm rubbing it gently.

"It's nice to wake up beside you again."

"Yeah." I said

I swallowed feeling my heartbeat race. Grissom slowly sat up touching my cheek with his hand. I was lost in his touch watching him search my eyes before leaning in kissing me. It was a slow, gentle kiss. I moved back looking at him. He looked at me with that look that made me melt.

"Sara." He said, quietly.

"I….should go." I said, getting out the bed running to the living room getting my dry things changing. I ran out of the bathroom bumping into Grissom causing me to almost fall back. He caught me pulling me upright.

"You okay?" He asked

"Um…yeah, I should go." I said, going to the front door quickly.

"Honey, you don't ha…" He said, or started to before I shut the door.

I ran to my car breathing hard then I sat behind the wheel just staring. At work I avoided him completely. He tried to catch me in the hallway, but I just walked past him quickly.

The rain season started leaving parts of Las Vegas flooded. Catherine and I drove to a scene talking about work and life when she stopped seeing something ahead.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"I don't know." She said, driving forwards a little. A woman ran to the car hysterical.

"Help! Please!"

Catherine and I got out running with her to a flooded stream seeing a car on a small bridge with half of the car in the water.

"My husband is trapped inside!" The woman cried

"We will get him out!" Catherine said

She radioed for help as I ran with the woman to the car. Her husband was hanging out the passenger side window as water was rushing in around him. He yelled, but was drowned out by the water. I saw a way to get him out. Catherine ran over with some rope.

"They said it might be awhile because of the water." She said

"Tie the rope around me. I can get him out!" I said

The man cried out again causing the woman to cry. Catherine stood looking at the man then at me unsure, then she started to tie the rope around me.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked

"No, but we have to do something." I said

She nodded as I walked over slowly climbing onto the unstable car. The husband was on the verge of panic as he desperately tried to grab my arm. I slid over the slick roof feeling the car slump into the water almost submerging the man. He coughed hauling himself up onto the roof towards me.

"Climb over me and hang onto the rope!" I yelled

He grabbed my arm pulling himself over me. I winched as he moved. Catherine held the rope as she looked back at the Tahoe where the rope was tied.

The man looked at the bridge and where his wife was. He stood with difficulty launching himself to the ground. His wife ran to him as he rolled stopping looking back at the car in disbelief. Catherine ran over talking to the man. I slowly climbed over when the car slid in more and the window that I stood on broke. I screamed falling into the car from the driver's side submerged. Catherine ran over screaming my name. She grabbed the rope pulling on it. I came up coughing trying to pull myself out. As I tried to get out I felt the rope loosen out of the knot and leave me. I tried to grab it, but it was to late. The car moved again as I desperately tried to get out. Catherine ran over the bridge as did the man and woman. To everyone's horror the car tipped off the bridge and fell fully into the stream. I jumped out but was to late to take the man's outstretched arm.

As I went under I hit my head on something hard causing my head to explode. My body drifted in the water. Then it seemed as if something was pulling be and I was lifted. I could hear voices calling my name. My mouth was pulled open then air was thrust into me.

Catherine pushed on my chest counting as I laid on the ground. The husband and wife stood back watching with worry.

She breathed into my mouth again trying to not look at the gaping cut and black bruise on my head. I coughed moving my head as water came out of my mouth. Catherine pulled me to lie on my side.

I coughed more as Catherine laid me back turning on her little flashlight shining it in my eyes.

"Stop!" I said, swatting it.

"Let me look!" She said

I winched as she studied my eyes then she turned it off looking over at the couple.

"She needs a hospital! You two come with me."

I moaned feeling two people getting me up. Catherine put me into the passenger side seat and the couple got into the back.

She sped through the streets relieved to see the hospital up ahead. I laid back slumped to the side unaware of anything.

The next time I woke my head felt numb and I knew I was at the hospital. Slowly, my eyes opened seeing rain outside. Grissom opened the door to the room looking over at me. I blinked slowly as he walked over taking my hand in his.

"Hey." He said

"You…look different." I said

He smiled touching my pale cheek.

"You have a bad concussion. The doctors want to keep you here for a few days."

I nodded closing my eyes. He sighed leaning over kissing my head. Later he read beside the bed in the dimly lit room. As he flipped a page I moved causing him to take notice.

"Grissuuum." I said, my voice slurred from the drugs.

"You okay?" He asked

"Yeeeeeaaaah." I said, looking glassy eyed. He watched me move around looking at the far wall. He put the book down climbing onto the bed sitting down rubbing my arm.

"They are going to ease you off the drugs."

I continued to stare at the wall. A knock at the door brought Grissom out of his trance. Catherine came in looking at me as she walked over.

"What did the doctor's say?" She asked

"They said she has a severe concussion and she might have memory loss."

She sighed looking at me.

"Cath, you saved her life."

"I just…keep thinking that we almost lost her."

She came closer to the bed.

"Sara, how are you feeling?"

I blinked looking at her.

"Who are you?" I asked

"Catherine."

"They put her on some meds." Grissom said

"Who are you?" I asked

"When you get better I will tell you." She said, smiling.

Grissom watched Catherine leave then he looked at me as I slept again.

A few days later Grissom had brought me back to his house to rest. He came into the bedroom seeing me sitting up in bed holding the TV remote flipping through channels.

"You look better." He said

I put the remote down smiling as he sat on the bed.

"My head hurts a little, but I am feeling better." I said "What have you been doing?"

"I just talked to Brass. He said that you are a hero at work." He said

"I was doing what any other person would do." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

He looked at the show playing then he looked at me.

"Sara, I love you. I want you to know that."

I looked at him.

"It's been a hard lesson to learn, but I know I can change."

"I don't want you to change. I just want you to respect me."

"I do, honey."

He touched my cheek. I gently pulled him towards me kissing him. He let me lead. I slid my fingers into his hair. He put his hand on my shoulder. I let him move back. He searched my eyes before sitting back.

"What do we do now?" I asked

He took my hand.

"Marry me?"


End file.
